Energon Goodies and Sweets
by TsukiyomiNeko
Summary: Prowl didn't want to but his creators forced him to. With a little bribery and persuasion, they made a hard bargain and maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be. fluffy implied ProwlxJazz oneshot for now
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had this idea while I was working on the next chapter for Sound from the Spark, you could call it a late Valentines day fic if you want to. If a lot of people want, I could turn this into a multichapter story instead of just a oneshot. I'm all for it but I want to hear what you guys think. And if you guys have other pairings you want to see I could write in here. Its just Prowl-centric at the moment.**

**The OC's are just there to progess the plot so they won't have a big parts. I really hope that I kept them in character.  
><strong>

**Fandom: Transformers  
><strong>

**Universe: G1/Movieverse**

**Characters: Prowl, Jazz, Sideswipe Sunstreaker**

**Pairing: Prowl/Jazz  
><strong>

**Warning: slight slash and fluff  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro and Takara. Except for the OC's  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He kept his face passive, only his quivering, doorwing nubs gave away his distress to his creators. His sire tried to set him down on to the ground, he refused to budge. His tiny arms clung to the thumb. His creator intook some air and calmly stated,"Come now, Prowl. Is that how you should be acting in public. I understand that you are adamant in not wanting to go to the care center, yet it is necessary. Desist this behavior immediately."<p>

"Slider, maybe we could take him with us? I'm sure our bosses wouldn't mind."

"You know we can't, Tiltor said we would lose our jobs the next time."

"Yes, I know. Prowl, do as Slider says. Go on, we will be back in few cycles. Try to enjoy yourself and make some friends with the other sparklings."

"But-"

"Be a good little mech and listen to what Pacer says."

"Yes creator." Prowl muttered as he let go of Slider's thumb. He hopped off of his palm and onto the floor. He stopped for a second as Slider said,"Prowl, wait. I have something for you."

He pulled out something from his subspace and handed it to Prowl. He commented, "For being a good little mech, here's some energon sweets straight from Chases'. Don't eat them all at once, and if you find a friend I'll give you more tomorrow, but remember Prowl, you must make at least one friend today."

Prowl's optics light up and his doorwings trembled, yet he kept his face passive. He replied,"I will creator! Thank you!"

With the energon goodies in hand, one of the caretakers took him the playpen. Various mechlings ran about, screaming and laughing without a care in the world. Their shrill cries made his doorwings quiver due to the high-pitched frequency they made on his doorwings' highly-sensitive sensor net array. From behind, he picked up movement from two mechlings, before they crashed into him. They sent him barreling over onto his back, yet he held tightly to the treats from his creators. He let out a whimper in dazed confusion as the floor collided with nubs.

"Ow!"

"Your an idiot Sides, y'know that." Two mechlings came into his visual relay. They hovered over him, the yellow one had a sneer formed over his face and his arms were crossed.

"Ah your just saying that Sunny, ya know you love me!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Ha ha, whatever you say Sunny." A red and black mechling named Sides said to the yellow one who he called Sunny, standing next to him. Sides focused his attention on Prowl, commenting in the process, "Hey, you okay? Heh, You look like you're overcharged or something."

"I am fine." Prowl stated. Sides lent out a hand to help him up. Prowl just stared at it for a moment before reaching for it. Sides chuckled,"I'm Sideswipe. This is Sunny, or Sunstreak, 'cause he doesn't like that name. What's yours?"

"My designation is Prowl."

"Well 'Prowl' if you ever need our help in teaching a bully lesson, we're here to help."

"As long as it doesn't mess up my creator's paint job, I don't want to have him paint me over again." Sunstreaker scowled as he eyed his frame over once. Sideswiped laughed, "Course it won't happen, Sunny! You have me! Anyway, Prowl see ya later, we got some stupid seekers to bother!"

"Don't call me Sunny!" Sunstreaker growled as they both walked away from Prowl. Prowl gazed down to his energon sweets. Could he really consider them friends? They didn't really stay to talk with him more. With the way things were going, Slider wouldn't even give him one single energon treat tomorrow.\. He was just about to take a deep intakefull of air when he heard a smooth, high-pitched voice next to him. He glanced up to see a mechling with similar color scheme as his watching him; yet he wore a visor over his eyes and part of his lips quirked upwards, "So yer the new bot? Designation's Jazz."

"Jazz? My creators gave me the designation of Prowl."

"Prowl, huh? I like it."

"You do?"

" 'Yep I do. Saw them too knock ya over, it musta hurt."

"I-It did." Prowl grumbled as he continued to watch Jazz. Jazz came up close to him and started to massage the tips of the nubs. He muttered,"I'm sorry that's what ya had to experience for yer first time here. This place ain't too bad, though I'd watch myself for the bigger mechlings."

"I hope you are right about that it."

"Stick wit' me and ya'll be fine, I play with Orion and the nicer ones. They won't hurt ya." Jazz commented as he gently stroked circles on the nubs. Prowl's frame lessened from its rigid position as he relaxed into the touch. Prowl mumbled, "Your nice Jazz. I like you, I hope we can be friends."

"I think we already are." Jazz giggled as he released the wings. Prowl thought for a moment then said, "Since we are friends now, would you like to share my energon treats?"

"I'd love to!" Jazz beamed at Prowl. Prowl couldn't help but smile back as the Jazz's positive attitude was contagious.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Its been forever since I posted anything here! Sorry guys for the long wait but my life is not mine anymore, lol. Requested by Searece, here the next chapter done from an RP between her and I. Hope all yall like it!  
><strong>

**Fandom: Transformers  
><strong>

**Universe: IDW/G1/Movieverse**

**Characters: Prowl, Jazz, and OC Wovensteal  
><strong>

**Pairing: Prowl/Jazz  
><strong>

**Warning: cute sparklings  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, their products of Takara and Hasbro. Wovensteal is not even my OC either she belongs to the great writer Searece.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After months of nothing here is the next chapter to Energon Goodies &amp; Sweets. It was an RP between me and Searece, Wovensteal is her OC.<p>

Wovensteal looked up as she fearfully gazed at the carecenter. Glancing to her right, she shrunk as she met the cold optics of her adoptive 'creator'. She felt it as she was pushed to go forward.

"C-crea'er, I-I dun wanna go!" She whined slightly, quietly.

"You have to, Wovensteal." said the creator, walking forward to sign his adopted creation up to be taken care of. The femme who kept track of the sparklings smiled and called a caretaker to guide the tiny femme to the play area. The femmling was put inside the large room, where her fear immediately worsened - even as she ran (or more like stumbled) to a place that held few others. She did didn't even have a loving set of adoptive creators, and she most certainly did not want to be there!

Prowl and Jazz sat at one of the tables, chatting. Prowl saw Jazz notice something on the other side of the room, following his gaze brought him to the sight of distressed femmeling. Jazz remarked,"Reminds me of ya."

"Was I really that bad?"

"A little, but I got ta ya. Let's go ask her to join us 'fore those bullying Combaticons do!"

"Alright." Prowl agreed, he scooped up his energon sweets. They trundled over to the femmeling, her wide optics were set on them.

The tiny Cybertronian whimpered slightly as they came closer to her, seeming to be friendly. She wasn't buying it, though; both sets of her 'parents' had installed a sense of fear and distrust of most others in her - even as young as she was. Wovensteal was quite a bit older than she looked, even if she didn't act like it, though.

'Why did creator leave me here? To deal with bullies's all by myself?!' She didn't think it was fair, and she felt abandoned. Again.

The sparkling pressed the shift-able armor on her helm as close to it as she could, accidentally making herself look more vulnerable.

"Are you alright?" Prowl asked her as they approached her.

Wovensteal didn't respond right away; she just looked at them. Her strange mouth-guard moved slightly as she opened and closed her mouth behind it a few times, before she managed to talk (it sounded more like a quiet squeak, though), "Y-yes. I f-fine."

Prowl looked down at his sweets and then back up to Wovensteal. He held them out, offering them to her,"Would you like them? We had some already, but I am willing to share some with you."

"Oh! I-I couldn't possibly-!" Wovensteal paused, cutting herself off from talking. She gently raised her hand towards the goodies, hesitating at taking one. Looking at the goodies, Wovensteal felt more than heard her tanks grumble. She carefully reached out and grabbed one of the sweets, watching Prowl and Jazz all-the-while. There were six audible clicks as the catches on her mask retracted one by one. She pulled it off of her face, which revealed the light green of her faceplates hiding underneath it. The small femmling hesitantly started to chew on the goody, reveling in the sweet taste. She was scared; it wasn't clear why.

"We aren't bullies, we're nice really." Jazz urged assuring. Prowl nodded in reply. He understood all too well what Wovensteal was feeling, and he wanted to make her feel better. With a small smile gracing his lip plates, he commented, "My creator gave them to me to share with anybody who became my friend, would you like to be ours?"

"Ah, I see. I'd really like to be your friend." Wovensteal liked these two mechs; they were nice to her. "Could I have another goodie?" She asked, trying to be polite. She slowly stood up, only to stumble and start falling- almost landing on her face.

"Woah! Careful!" Jazz said as both he and Prowl grabbed for her arms. Prowl scanned her small frame, searching for anything that indicated that she was possibly injured. Seeing none, he relaxed his tense doorwings.

Seeking something to keep her stable, her small hands automatically latched onto their arms. "S-sorry," she murmured. Tiny flicks of the armor on her back drew Prowl's and Jazz's attention. 'Yes, I'll be more careful nest time.' She thought. Letting out an inaudible hiss of pain from forcefully pressing her doorwings against her back, the small femme wished she had forced them to relax instead. The strained cables were weaker than they usually were thanks to her mistake. Though, it did not make much of a difference to their usual state.

"Are you sure?" Prowl asked, concern flickering in his optics.

She looked up at him after picking her mask back up. "Why so concerned 'bout a femme you don't even know the name of?" They were slightly shocked at how her words sounded: hurt and bewildered. Her stance shifted away from them, slightly; and the doorwings fluttered into sight, away from hiding on her back.

"We were just trying to be nice to somebot who looked distressed, we did not ask to be lashed out like that." Prowl's wings twitched as he started to feel slightly frustrated with female's unwillingness to cooperate with either of them, and he was slightly shocked at her reaction too. He kept his usual passive mask on, yet he knew Jazz would instantly see the twitching his wings did when he became annoyed or irritated. Even though he hardly knew Jazz, Jazz quickly learned his quirks and subtle ways he expressed himself through the body language of his wings.

Jazz looked slightly bewildered as he glanced to both of his fellow sparklings. He wasn't too sure what was going on, but he figured it had to be tied to the small femme's past - whatever way she was treated at her own home - and her odd actions. When he saw his new white-and-black friend's doorwings twitch in irritation, he bit his lower lip and carefully reached out towards them both. Jazz's left hand softly touched Prowl's right elbow, while his right hand extended towards Wovensteal. Wovensteal shied away from Jazz touch, before the black-helmed bot asked, "We're sorry we didn't introduce ourselves sooner. I'm Jazz, and this is Prowl. What's yur name?"

The now-quiet femme responded as best she could, "It's okay. I'm Wovensteal." She sounded almost as if she were crying; you could almost hear the thought's going around in her head: 'I've just lost my chance at having friends here... What do I do?'

"Well, if you want to, you can come and sit with us. We would be happy to have your company." Prowl suggested. He extended out his like Jazz, offering it to her. Jazz nodded, his visor shining brilliantly with excitement at the prospect of the femme joining.

As Wovensteal placed her mask back on her face, she heard the catches snap back on. She looked back at the two mechlings watching her for her response. "Are you sure?" She whispered, before bringing her hands up to grasp theirs'.

"Yes we are." Prowl answered with a small smile towards her.

"Indeed, we're sure!" Jazz added brightly.

"Oh, okay, then..." Wovensteal seemed to smiled at them as they pulled her from her slouched standing position to another place.

Prowl had a feeling this could be the start of something bigger between the three of them.


End file.
